


Spring Break: Palm City

by EndlessSummer



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games), Need for Speed Heat (2019)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frisking, Obsessive Behavior, Police, Situational Humiliation, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: {ON HIATUS}Having recently moved to Palm City for college and to join your friends' crew in the street racing game, you become the object of Officer Shaw's obsession.
Relationships: Officer Danny Shaw/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another fic I probably won't ever finish. I think I'm only going for 3 chapters because I need to start out short before I can hit another 1K fanfic.
> 
> Anyway I love Officer Dipshit, and NFS Heat is the first PS4 NFS game I've actually played.

A busted tail light, you were sure everything was fine when you left your apartment that evening. However now you were at the mercy of the officer that pulled you over. Maybe you were on your way to a race with your crew, maybe not..

“Is there a problem, officer?” you ask, looking up at him from inside your ride.

But damn that was a sweet-ass black 2014 Camaro parked behind you. From what you heard the owner of those wheels was a cop by the name of Shaw, Danny Shaw.

“Do you know how fast you were going?”

“The speed limit.”

He rolled his eyes at you, “Since you wanna play stupid I’m going to have to ask you to turn off the engine and step out of the vehicle.”

You comply, handing him your ID when he told you to bring it out.

He studies the card, looking from it back to you. “‘Dipshit’, nice name. Where are you headed?”

“To the grocery store..”

“This late?” he scoffed, “Don’t lie to me or I’ll impound this car so fast your head will spin.”

“To visit some friends and chill out, you know, playing video games and stuff.” you blatantly lied, but it sounded convincing enough.

Being in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere with the nearest gas station literal miles away made you slightly more uncomfortable when the patrol officer decided to take it upon himself to frisk you for suspicious items.

Cursing yourself for choosing shorts but the weather was too muggy even at night for pants. It was an agonizing minute of searching, but Officer Asshole’s search turned up nothing. You figured he was smirking, he must’ve gotten off on tormenting street racers.

“Looks like you’re off the hook, for now. I’ll let you off with a warning, but get that damn tail light fixed. Okay?”

“Yes, sir--”

“Yes, Officer!” he shouted to correct you, making you flinch.

You wanted to punch the shit-eating grin off his face. “Drive safely.”

He could have the last word, for now. Hopping into your ride, you pulled off the shoulder, heading back to your place and calling your friends to tell them to reschedule the race.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2. I am currently off work until April because of this COVID-19 business so I'm only getting half a paycheck in which I need to use for Rainbow Six Siege.

The next day was better, aside from the fact your fellow college peer had to give you a lift to the last classes of the month before Spring Break. Your phone vibrated prompting you to grab it from your bag and read the text.

It was from your friend, mechanic and fellow street racer; Peaches. She was letting you know the tail light on your car was fixed and you could head down and pick it up whenever you wanted. You smiled, texting her back and thanking her before going to class.

After getting out of class you felt your stomach rumble. Time for food.. And the nearest fast food place sounded good right about now. The person that had given you a ride already bailed on you and you had to walk a couple of blocks to get to the chicken sandwich place.

You text Peaches, hoping she could bring your car down if she wasn’t too busy. Much to your relief she said yes and you made your way inside to buy food. You decided to eat-in instead of getting your order to-go. Fast food wasn’t your favorite but in this case it hit the spot.

Peaches sent you another text, telling you that she would be 20 minutes late. Oh well, it gave you some time to go over your social media feed and chill out. Eventually you left the building, swinging the door open just as a black Camaro pulled up in one of the parking spots in front of the fast food place.

 _“Aw shit, look who it is..”_ you whisper to yourself.

As soon as Shaw stepped out of the car you turned to step off the sidewalk onto the parking lot.

“Dipshit? Is that you?” he teased, resting his hands on his belt.

“Officer?” you spoke, “Am I in trouble?”

Shaw grinned, “Your friends call you Dipshit?”

“No, they don’t call me that..”

“Then what do they call you?”

“Mayhem..”

That got an even louder chuckle out of him. “That’s cute. Where’s your wheels?”

“Just got that tail light fixed, now I’m just waiting for my friend to drive it over here.” That piqued his curiosity.

“A friend, huh. Who would that be?”

Before you could answer the sound of your beloved ‘15 Ford Mustang GT’s engine could be heard as Peaches pulled over by the curb near the parking lot. Shaw turned around as the woman sent a mocking salute his way. “Officer Dipshit. Mayhem? You okay?”

He obviously didn’t take kindly to that, but it was the daytime and he had to rein himself in. “Peaches.” You watched him turn back, staring you down a bit before going into the building.

You took a breath before hurrying to your car as she got out to get into the passenger’s side. “Thanks dude, you really saved my ass back there.”

“I know that cop,” she grins behind aviator shades, “Real piece of work..”

“I got frisked for a busted tail light the other night, was not pleasant.” you spoke, stopping at a red light. "Wait, you know him?"

“Stopped by my shop a few times for a tune-up and some lube. Harmless enough, right? Anyway, that dude almost ran one of our crew off the road so I gave him a good love tap with the GTO. That got a good chase out of him but I managed to throw him off and hide.”

“Jesus dude, you’re really pushing it.” you grimace.

“I tinted the shit out of those windows, he didn’t see me, and that car has a new paint job and new plates. I know my shit.” Peaches reassured you. “Anyway, how’ve you been?”

“I’m good, ready to race now that college is on break. Still, I might drop-out, you and the rest of the crew need me.”

Peaches nodded, “Do whatever you want man. You ready to race again? I got something lined up tonight and the heat level should be low. Might get some regular cruisers but we might not see the high-speed task force.”

You noticed the black Camaro behind you. No way he got his food that fast, but literally anything was possible. “Officer Asshole’s back, he’s not doing anything though.”

“Just be calm.” she spoke and you drove towards your apartment, luckily he had turned onto another road, leaving you alone.

“That’s... _unusual_ , even for him.” Peaches muttered aloud.

“Dude, it’s not cool. I mean it’s like he’s just getting started, I don’t know if I can take this.” you jumped to conclusions.

“Aww, the first guy who likes you.” Peaches teased.

“Go to hell, I’d rather date Wayne over him..” you snapped back at her,

“Anyway, I’m having to take a passenger with me tonight.” the woman spoke.

“Who?”

“Ana.”

“Oh boy, why so?”

“Well, Shaw impounded her ride the other night we were together racing after you had to head home.”

“What happened??”

“We just left the gas station and her wheels were on the back of a tow truck.”

“Oh great, Officer Dipshit is out to get us isn’t he?” you sigh.

“He’s Mercer’s muscle after all, and no one is going to call you Mayhem if you keep acting like a baby. We gotta step it up out there.” Peaches stated.

“Fine, I’ll deal with this B.S. just for you, Ana, and a chance to get into The League.”

Peaches grinned and you made a quick U-turn before heading to Lucas’s garage. She always kept a spare car there, but you figured she was going to give him a hard time while you hung out for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the Wayne mentioned was the same guy that gives you the drifting stuff from that set of driving story missions. XD


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where I was going with this but oh well, here it is. XD

It was nothing short of a close race but you, Peaches and Ana won by a hubcap. Although not wanting to push your luck any farther this night, you opted to head home before any cops came. Surprise surprise, your ride was low on gas and you had no choice but to pull in to the nearest station to fill up. You had a cop-scanner app on your phone and kept an ear out for anything. Luckily no one could hear because you had your earphones with you.

After getting into your Mustang, you heard something out of the app.

 _“All units, some piece of shit has messed with my paint. Sweep Westside,_ **_bust anything you find_ ** _.”_

“Oh, for crying out loud!” you hissed, slamming the door shut and putting Peaches on speed-dial. You figured she _or_ Ana had something to do with a pissed off Shaw over the scanner.

“Yo, what’s up?” Peaches spoke over the phone.

“You _know_ what..”

“That was not me, that was Ana.” she insisted.

 _“Still can’t believe the amount of money he must be riding around with. Guess when you got a badge, who’s gonna stop you?”_ you heard Ana mention to Peaches.

“What? What are you talking about?!” you snapped.

“Just forget about it and meet up at Lucas’s garage.” Peaches ordered.

“I’m going home, I’ll meet you guys in the morning.” you spoke while peeling out of the gas station near Westside, nearly colliding with a black car. You slammed on the brakes making the car stop abruptly, the front bumper nearly touching the ride in front of you. It flashed those red and blue lights and you dropped an f-bomb before roughly slapping the steering wheel with your hands.

That _damn_ black Camaro. You were angry, afraid and uneasy all at the same time.

He stepped out of the car and you shut off your engine. Nobody aside from the cashier in the gas station behind you was around but the guy probably didn’t care what happened outside of the convenience store.

He came up to your window, having to bend over a bit to see you with how low your car was to the ground.

“Guess it’s my lucky night. Going for a drive?” Shaw teased, giving you that sinister slasher smile he had.

“I--”

“Step out of the car, we’re going for a little drive downtown.” he interrupted you.

You had no will to complain that this was a violation of your civil rights and he was already talking to someone on his radio. He confiscated your keys and wallet after.

“Wake the team, I got another ride to impound. Send a truck down here.” you heard him say.

_‘Another ride to impound.’_

Those words alone broke your heart.

Everything happened so fast and you watched your beloved Mustang being driven away on the back of a tow truck while you were forcibly placed into his car. You wondered why there was no squad car, but with him you figured something bad was going to happen.

He drove off and you realized he was going the wrong way.

“Thought I’d find the other two--you know, Rivera and Peaches. But I found you, which is even better.” he spoke.

 _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap_. You noticed the both of you were leaving the safety of the city for the marshes. After a good ten minutes of silence he finally pulled over on the shoulder of the road, shutting off the engine. You could hear the crickets and even a few bullfrogs and what you thought was an owl coming from the marshes.

Shaw glanced your way, grinning a bit. “Get out.”

“What?! Why??” you asked, feeling your heart beat a mile a minute.

“Everything’s going to be fine, now step out of the car. I’ll tell you what to do after that, you have to listen to me, right?’ he ordered calmly, and you watched him trail a finger from your knee to the bottoms of your short-shorts.

Hands shaking you opened the door, stepping out while shutting the door behind you. The muggy air fills your nose. It was almost pitch black aside from a lone street light illuminating part of the road, his car, and you.

“You’re not gonna tell anyone about this, are you? I can make your life hell if you do.” Shaw sneered.

“No Officer,” you whimper.

“Good girl” he chuckled, “Hope those shoes are comfortable to walk in. And tell Peaches I said hi. I’ll see you around. Be safe.” With that the engine roared to live before he made a quick U-turn and drove away, leaving you there to walk all the way back to the safehouse. _'Be safe'_ your ass, this was one hell of a crappy night.

Maybe this was some form of police brutality but it was sure bullshit. You reached for your phone in your pocket, but it was gone. The gears in your brain started turning again, he took that too. You wanted to cry but you had to suck it up and walk before you were either picked up by some creepy trucker or eaten by a damn alligator.

You wanted to tell your friends but you didn’t want to risk Shaw trying to take their rides and locking them up over your own problems with him. Trunks full of money? You wondered who he really was behind the badge, maybe Ana and Peaches had some sort of plan to deal with Mercer’s unit. If not you were royally screwed.

There was no traffic that night so you walked in the middle of the road, moving over a few times when a lone car or two passed by. They probably wanted nothing to do with you, and you the same. You eventually found your way back, seeing the lights on. Lucas was always there and you figured you could waltz right in and crash on his couch.

Ana called your name and asked where your car had gone but you weren’t answering to Mayhem or even your real name, instead going to lay face-down on the couch and try to rest. Lucas told her to leave you be and she did before going off to help Peaches buff out the dents in her ride from what you could only guess was an impromptu police chase while getting back.

You could hear their chatter but you’d deal with it in the morning, trying to get some sleep but only to have a nightmare about what Shaw could have done to you out there in the marshes.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was REALLY debating posting this chapter as-is after re reading and doing edits or even redoing the whole thing. But since Ghost never seemed to develop Shaw's character outside of the cutscenes and in-game dialogue (especially when protecting Ana from him chasing and ramming the yellow Camaro in the one mission), I pretty much had to wrack my brain for the best way to write him.
> 
> I said 'eventual smut' but hardy har har I might have to find a way to work that into this fic but also tie it to the main story. I forgot brainstorming ideas for fic is hard. XD
> 
> As I breathe and post this to here it's 3 a.m. going on 4.

You hadn’t talked to Peaches or Ana at all that afternoon after the incident, mostly because Shaw had never given your phone back and at this point buying a new one seemed like the only option. Both women were gone and probably scouting for last minute things before the race, and Lucas had customers’ cars to work on. Your apartment wasn’t that far from the safehouse so you went to the streets and walked back.

Upon arriving home there was a small box waiting on the steps to your place. There was no shipping label and the only thing taped to it was a note with a poorly drawn smiley face on it. You thought better but still picked it up and shuffled inside after unlocking the door.

Bracing yourself while opening the package, nothing jumped out when you opened it. But there was your phone, still in one piece. It looked untouched and you weren’t sure if he figured out your passcode to unlock it or not.

Sighing, you decided to make a snack and wait out the day alone with some Netflix on your laptop. Like clockwork Peaches blew up your phone with texts, asking you where you were and what happened to your car. You lied and told her it got impounded by some dipshit cop that wasn’t Shaw. She offered to lend you the cash to pick it up but you kept a bit of savings around anyway and that you’d call ahead and check.

She sent the location for another race that wasn’t far from where you were for that night. If anything changed you’d let her know and she didn’t mind letting you ride with her if the city screwed up on letting you pick up your car.

You called the city impound lot, eventually getting a hold of someone. You plead your case but they had only told you the police department confiscated the Ford on ‘official business’ and it was probably long gone by now. You’d never see it again. “Thank you, no, it’s okay.” you spoke in softly before hanging up, covering your face with your hands.

Peaches wasn’t the type to kick your ass but she sounded furious when you gave her a call.

“Look, my ride is screwed, I got no wheels.” you admitted.

“Neither do I.” she spoke flatly on the other end.

“W-what? Why?” you ask.

“Well, I brought out the ‘77 to get some use out of her before tomorrow’s big race but I had to take care of some business outside of the garage, and when I came back from talking a walk down there, Officer Dipshit impounded my ride. And boy did he look pleased with himself.”

“Oh no, not the Firebird. What the hell?” you sighed.

“I won my first race in that car and now she’s gone. Probably gonna get turned into scrap knowing his way of operating. Shit this sucks, but I’m not out yet. I got a new baby ready to rumble. Lucas is the only one who’s seen her.”

You grin, “oh, is he jealous?”

“Oh yeah, she cost me a  _ fortune _ to pay off but now she’s all mine and we’re gonna rocket our way into The League with her.” Peaches stated.

“When can I see her?”

“Tonight, ride up there with Ana and I’ll meet you there. You won’t be sorry.”

She may have been crazy, stupid and reckless, but you knew Peaches could pick her cars. After she hung up your phone vibrated. There was a text from an unknown number, and you wondered if it was one of those scam numbers people talked about. However, they were asking how your walk last night was.

A shiver went down your spine, oh great, it was  _ that _ asshole cop. He had your number now and this was a complete disaster of a problem you were in. If he sent you an unwanted picture of his dick who were you going to call? The cops? And it would be his word against yours because Mercer and the PD pretty much owned the city.

‘What do you want from me?’ was all you could message back.

You could see the dots moving, but then nothing. He was really leaving you on read.

‘Just leave me alone!’ you send another message.

_ ‘It’s not that simple.’ _

You stare at the message, trying to decode it but your brain felt like it was going to combust.

_ ‘Your friends. You don’t need them, they’re trash, and soon enough they’ll leave you and play in their little car club without you.’ _

He was unhinged but this was  _ insane _ . What was his point? Sitting up on your couch you waited in suspense.

_ ‘I’m trying to protect you, and I can’t do that every time you go joyriding over 100 with your little friends. He wants me to put you and them under the jail but I think it’s just them who need to go away for a long while, not you.’ _

You were blown away, absolutely gone. Why couldn’t he be there to tell you in person so you could be shocked. Maybe it was easier to put it in a message than actual words. Yep, he was obsessed, you had to just accept that and then get the fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck out of town, change your number,  _ and _ probably go into hiding.

‘I don’t race for them, I race for myself and the thrill of it.’ you message him finally, ‘It’s liberating, there’s no walls around me when I hit 150.’

There was a long silence but he finally messaged back.

_ ‘You keep telling yourself that. I find you again and we’re going to have a little chat in person, I  _ **_will_ ** _ find you.’ _

You had no plans to call this lunatic but at this point he was serious and you thought long and hard about going to Lucas’s garage right then and there even if you had to move at a dead sprint to get there.

Leaving him on read was your best idea and you high-tailed it back to the garage, trying to look calm and collected but convinced Peaches’ new ride was going to get her arrested and buried under the jail. But all-in-all she needed you to be her wingman, so you had to psych yourself up for this race.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes all this waiting only for a filler chapter. I have... other fic to work on for Heat I just haven't gotten around to it yet. :3

The day had been quiet, too quiet, you called Ana around 2 asking if she knew anything about the race. You were only told to call Peaches instead. Hanging up, you dialed her number and were about to make the call when she messages you, telling you to head to her garage.

After a long walk you made it to her place, heading on inside to see some sort of car covered up in a protective cover. Thinking nothing of it you glanced around the good sized garage, seeing your friend shut the hood of the car in front of her.

“Oh shit, is that a ‘Cuda?” you ask, looking over the muscle car.

“Yes ma’am, can’t wait to crush the Dreamkillers in this baby. It’ll be a nice slap in the face.” she grins.

“I thought you’d be using that good old white Charger though.” you prodded.

“She sounds like a dream when she’s idling, but she just doesn’t have what it takes yet. The ‘Cuda is my lucky car you can bet your ass on that.”

You chuckle softly, trying to ignore the vibrating coming from your phone. “Speaking of dreams, what’s the plan for tonight?”

“We don’t get the Dreamkillers yet, the cops are getting suspicious and we’re probably gonna have to pick another night.” Peaches sighed.

“Damn..” you mutter, going to take a seat on the couch she had.

“Speaking of cops, how’s your problem?” she asked.

“Officer Shaw. You want me to go into detail about how much hell he’s gonna rain down on us if he finds out that Ana vandalized his car and we’re her friends?”

“I told her no but if she doesn’t listen to Lucas then there’s no way she’s listening to me either..” Peaches shrugs.

You rub your temples, “Anyway, did you ever get the Pontiac back from the impound lot?”

Peaches nodded, “Yeah but they really worked her over.”

“You did? I called about my car and the city said they had no record of the GT. I’m so angry, how could they do this??” you frown.

“Look man, I can only guess Shaw was involved in part of that.” she sighed, “I’m sorry man, this whole mess is super bullshit. If you want we could drive down to Lil Chickie and grab a bite to eat?”

“What the hell, why not..”

Peaches grins, “Wanna take the ‘Cuda?”

“Oh hell yes.”

With that you hopped into her car as she fired up the engine, letting it warm up a bit before driving off towards the restaurant. Stopping at a red light you noticed a black Camaro parked off to the side of the road. “Oh no..”

“Check it out, homeboy’s flirting with the locals.” Peaches spoke and you noticed Danny talking to two women in bikinis who were just heading down to the beach while he sat inside his car.

“Nice to know there will always be some woman to replace you, right” Peaches nudged your arm.

You shrugged off a pang of jealousy, “Whatever, light’s green. Let’s go man.”

Peaches drove forward and you reached your destination before the place started to bring in more hungry customers behind you.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly I’ve been watching a lot of COPS, Live PD, and reading up on stories of cops harassing suspects just to prepare for this. rofl

_ “Hey can you go up there at 3 A.M. and pick up this part for me? I’ll let you take the 302.” _ You sighed when you heard the voicemail Peaches left for you that morning. Admittedly you let it go to voicemail because she had called you way too early. Figuring she was still at her place somewhere in Westside, you decided to help a sister out and take the red 1969 Mustang sitting in her garage you currently crashed at. Just this once you wanted to be away from your apartment while your roomie was still gone.

The keys were where Peaches always left them, and you were on your way to the part shop that was open at the strangest hours it seemed. Fuck, it wasn’t even light outside, not even a sliver of sunrise yet. “Well shit..” you sigh, flipping on the lights and heading on your way. The roads were dead it seemed, so you floored it just to hear the engine roar. Doing 90 sounded like fun and there were no curves, turns or intersections yet. Just a good mile of straight roads because it was on a road that used to be an old highway before that.

“OH FUCK YEAH!!” you yelled, the cool wind hitting your face from the windows being rolled down at high speed. You hollered for a bit longer before it turned into a yelp as a black car pulled out behind you in your rear view mirror. When did that get there?

Without warning a familiar ‘woop woop’ could be heard before the car flashed blue lights.

“AH FUCKING ASS DICKS--” you roared, gripping the steering wheel. Your eyes adjusted just enough to see the car’s make and model.  _ A _ Camaro.  _ THE _ black Camaro. In a lapse of judgement you slammed your foot on the brake and the muscle car nearly skidded sideways as you did your best to straighten it out during the hard stop. It was a lot of car to handle but she stopped without any body damage, but those poor tires smelled like burning rubber now.

Shaw casually pulled up behind you, stepping out of his car and closed in on you without having to rush. Of course, you were stopped along a stretch of road that had no buildings, cars or people for  _ miles _ . You had your license and ID with you at least. Out of the corner of your eye you could see  _ him _ hovering by the driver’s side door as you killed the engine.

He whistled, “Nice ride. Bet it was fun to drive.” You didn’t bother giving him any lip or asking him while he was parked out here looking for speeders when there weren’t any drivers around. “You know why I pulled you over?”

“Because I was doing 95 in a 60 zone?”

“‘Atta girl. You did sound happy to see me though.” he teased.

“So you heard me?” Oh great, he had heard you string together a collection of profanity. He chuckled as per usual, and it was enough to make you a bit uncomfortable.

“Normally I’d give you a ticket and have you walk wherever you’re headed on foot while I have this car taken off your hands, but I know who it belongs to. Although, it has not been spotted in any illegal activity yet..”

You visibly gulp.

“I  _ know _ you’re friends with Peaches, and this is her car. If you really don’t want us taking it, maybe you’ll do me a little  _ favor _ . Huh, how does that sound?”

This pretty red beast already stole your heart, even if she was a bit sticky in the gears. Maybe, just maybe Peaches would let you have it one day. “What kind of favor, Officer?” you ask.

“Uh uh, no questions. I just need a yes or no.”

“Yes, Officer.”

Danny smirks, “Good, now step out of the car.”

You did as he said, fearing the worst but the other part of you seemed to accept your fate.

“Turn and put your hands on the car.” Oh great,  _ another _ frisking.

“You got anything in your pockets that’s gonna stick or poke me?” he spoke, sounding professional but also mocking you just to make this encounter even more miserable.

“No, Officer.”

With that he proceeded to search you for weapons you didn’t even possess. After an agonizing minute he finished, leaving you to wish you could just teleport instead of walking or driving. Shaw firmly grabbed you by the arm before taking you to his patrol car, making you sit in the passenger seat again. He shut the door behind you and circled to the driver side before getting in, the only real light being from the interior one he flipped on.

He smirked, quietly removing his police belt and setting it in the back seat. You went pale, already figuring out where this was leading. “This is nuts, I don’t even know what I’m doing, I never even had a boyfriend--” you stammer.

“Well, then that’s no good. You’ll be spending the day in jail and your friend’s ride is going downtown.” he teased with a grin. “Then Peaches will never talk to you again, I bet that car probably has history.”

Oh it fucking  _ did _ , you don’t know how he guessed right but he did. Peaches would never admit it but you knew that Mustang was a birthday gift from Lucas to her, even if he wasn’t good at admitting his feelings to her. She had that car for three years when you finally moved up to Palm City, she would never talk to you again if you lost that car to that asshole cop.

“Well?” he asked.

“Shit, fine. What? You want a blowjob, is that what you’re after?”

“And don’t you half-ass it, because I’ll know and you’ll lose that car, and I’ll add bribing an officer to that speeding charge.”

“I hate you Danny Shaw.”

“I don’t hate you, I’m just trying to do my job and make sure a pretty lady doesn’t get into any more trouble.”

You sighed, trying to internally prepare yourself for what you had to do.

“Just imagine you’re licking a lollipop..” Shaw teased.

_ ‘I’m taking an L but at least I’m keeping the car.’ _ you thought.

It didn’t take long to get him hard while using your mouth, and he seemed to be enjoying it already. He tangled his fingers in your hair as he held your head. “Damn, Dipshit, you’re a pro at this..” he hissed. You did your best to find a happy place and finish this as quickly as possible, even if the roads were dead this early in the morning.

After a bit longer he finally climaxed in your mouth, whispering a couple swears as he gripped your hair. Shaw finally let you go and you attempted to open the door and spit out of the car. “Nope,” he snapped, “ _ Swallow _ .” You glared at him, attempting to swallow the salty liquid in your mouth. Shaw had that same psychotic grin on his lips, and you figured he was a sick motherfucker.

“This is police brutality.” you mutter.

“And do you see a dashcam or bodycam?” he teased, “No one’s gonna believe you if you tell.”

You sigh, “Am I done here, can I go now?”

He took a moment to fix himself, “Mmhmm, go on. And drive safe.”

You scoffed, getting out of the Camaro and headed back to the Mustang before starting it and driving off towards your destination. You could still taste him in your mouth and decided to ransack Peaches’s glove box for gum or mints. You found a container of mint TicTacs, grabbing it and dumping a large portion of them into your mouth as you cruised along at the speed limit.

The part shop was open when you got them and the owner was happy to hand over the part that Peaches needed. On the way back you were contemplating coming clean to her about what Shaw had been doing to you, knowing she’d be mad you didn’t tell her sooner but at least she could keep a secret.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long hiatus, was trying to get my laptop updated and running good again.

She had lured you in to see the car for tonight’s race, and you finally decided to tell her what happened the day before. Peaches took a swing at you, punching you in the arm.

“Ow! I guess I deserved that..” you sigh, rubbing your bruising arm.

“That’s for waiting to tell me. But I’m glad you’re alright..” she sighs, going to grab a few things.

“I’m sorry Peaches, it was either go to jail and lose the car.. Or  _ that _ .”

“It’s  _ just a car _ Mayhem.”

You frown, looking away for a moment. “What about the car you’re gonna race?”

Peaches grins, walking to the car covered by the protective tarp. “You wanna see??”

You nod, and she removes the cover, revealing a nice sports car underneath, “Oh holy shit,” you gasp.

“A Pagani Huayra. And you’re gonna be driving it, not me. I’m going to be recording you in this race so it goes online for everyone to see.”

“What?! No! I-I can’t, that’s your car!” you insist.

“Well I want you to drive it.” she says.

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll do it. Does that mean you’re riding with Ana?” you ask, and Peaches nods.

“Well, it’s still early, we could go get lunch and then hang out until later.” you state.

Peaches nods and you ride with her in the red Mustang towards the nearest fast food restaurant. 

Soon enough it was dark and Ana called you, letting you know she would meet you at the race.

“You ready for the Dreamkillers?” Peaches asks you as you climb into the driver's seat of the Huayra before driving off.

“I’m ready, I mean, I feel ready..” you say.

“You’ll be fine, you just gotta trust yourself and the car.”

Once you arrived at the race Peaches and you noticed Ana had a new car. “Isn’t that the Camaro? Lucas’ dad’s Camaro?”

Peaches nods, “That’s the one alright. This’ll be interesting….”

She hops out, going to the Camaro and hopping inside.

You pull up to the line, revving the car’s engine. Someone whistled and you couldn’t help but grin at the attention. The other’s peeled out of the start and you already had the lead with Ana and Peaches in second.

“You’re doing great!” her voice came over the speaker. You could see the yellow Camaro in your rearview mirror managing to keep up. It was a semi-long sprint race but the other cars were still following. Speeding past an intersection you soon heard sirens.

“Shit, cops!” you growl.

“Don’t stop, keep going!” Peaches spoke.

“You need my help?” you call out.

“Yeah, the race is screwed, this cop isn’t letting go!” Peaches growled.

You noticed a black Camaro racing after your friends, glaring at the plates. It was Shaw again, and you had to keep your cool and help the two women.

“Hey! I know you, are you gonna pull over or am I gonna have to make you?” Shaw sneered over the loudspeaker.

“This asshole again?!” Ana shouted.

“It’s always Shaw, I’d be disappointed if it was someone else!” Peaches said. You felt your heart race when he shunted the classic Camaro, nearly sending the two spinning across the road.

“Get up here, Mayhem!” Ana yelled.

“I’m gonna ram him!” you shout back.

“Oh no you’re not! Not in  _ that _ car!” Peaches snapped.

“I hope you know a good fabricator, Peaches!” you grin before hammering the gas to get enough speed to ram Shaw’s car in the bumper.

“You do that again and I will end you!” he barked. You noticed a few bills flying out of the car’s trunk that was now flapping open.

“Looks like someone sprung a leak..” Ana spoke.

You positioned the car before getting a burst of speed again to ram Shaw on a sharp turn, soon sending his car into the dipped shoulder of the road, disabling the police interceptor. That one hurt, and you could hear your front bumper scratching along the road now.

“Noooo, get back here, you!” Shaw roared over the speaker behind you as you regrouped with Ana and the beat up car before making a getaway back to the Rivera garage.

“Holy shit!” Ana laughed, “Are you okay, girl?” she asked.

You nodded, “Just fine, my heart is beating like crazy but I’m okay. And the car’s still running, Peaches.”

Ana dropped off the other woman so she could climb into the battered Pagani and ride with you back to her garage. “See you around Ana.” you waved before driving off.

After getting back safely you parked the car inside as Peaches went to examine the damage. “Is it bad?” you asked.

“Well, I can call my guy and have him give this car a facelift, new bumpers, spoiler, the works. She’ll be as good as new.” the woman nods.

“Alright, well, I’m gonna get a drink and chill. I’ll leave you to it.” With that you grabbed a water bottle from the fridge she had and sat down, wondering what the PCPD was going to do to Shaw now that the public knew he had a trunk full of money.


End file.
